Adeus, meu amor
by Uchimaki Juvia
Summary: Death Fic. SasuNaru e SaiNaruSasu. A explosão de sentimentos causada pela morte do ninja nº1 hiperativo de Konoha. One-shot.


Bem vindos queridos leitores a minha fanfic. É minha primeira SasuNaru e não dormi a noite bolando ela, então, _onegai_, sejam bonzinhos. Não resisti e coloquei um pouquinho de SaiNaruSasu, não liguem.  
>E mande reviews^^.<p>

Vamos as dedicatórias:  
>Primeiro dedico essa fic a minha querida Hachiko, que como eu, é fã apaixonada de Naruto e Harry Potter, além de defensora fiel de SasuNaru e Snape x Lily. Simplesmente te amo. E gente, vocês não sabem como ela fica diva no cosplay de Sasuke *o*.<br>Dedico também a minha senpai que não gosta de Naruto, mas me guiou pelos caminhos yaoi, _arigatou_senpai. Na verdade, o modo que ela acha casais yaoi em quase todos os animes que ela assiste é meio assustador, mas eu a amo mesmo assim.

Avisos:  
>nº1 – Quem quer ver o Sasuke sofrer por causa do que ele vem aprontando no mangá, bem, está na ficcerta ^^.<br>nº2 – Recomendo o uso de lencinhos de papel, vão precisar.

Agora depois de toda a enrolação inicial, vamos a história \o/.

**Adeus, meu amor.**

- Sasuke...  
>- Não se esforce – pedia Sasuke aflito a um Naruto já sem forças.<br>- Eu sabia... que um dia você voltaria pra mim – Naruto toca o rosto de Sasuke com a mão direita – Estou tão feliz.  
>- Naruto, eu...<p>

Antes que Sasuke pudesse terminar, a mão de Naruto desaba e seus olhos ficam vidrados.  
>Os olhos azuis que faziam inveja ao céu sem nuvens e ao mar em calmaria perdem o brilho, os cabelos dourados e rebeldes que ofuscavam o sol jaziam sem movimento, a pele bronzeada que emitia um calor acolhedor estava pálida e fria. A impiedosa morte arrebatara o antes cheio de vida Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

Naruto morreu com um sorriso no rosto, exatamente como Itachi. Sasuke não entendia. Ao ver aquele rosto cheio de doçura, exatamente como o do primogênito Uchiha, Sasuke não podia não se perguntar como suas duas pessoas mais queridas poderiam sorrir enquanto o abandonavam em meio adolorosa solidão.

Eis então que bate o desespero em UchihaSasuke. Ele soluçava alto enquanto as lágrimas jorravam, pingando no rosto de Naruto e descrevendo um caminho sinuoso molhando as marcas da bochecha do loiro.

- Naruto, eu... eu te amo. – Ao dizer isso, o Uchiha sela seus lábios nos de Naruto, sentindo o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas.  
>Sasuke o amava, talvez já desde os tempos da Academia quando Naruto era apenas um garotinho solitário e encrenqueiro desesperado por atenção. Sasuke conhecia a intensidade do seu amor e isso o fazia querer a morte de Naruto. Contraditório? Sim, mas Sasuke tinha escolhido o seu caminho. Um caminho de escuridão cujo destino desejado era a destruição de Konoha. Nenhuma luz poderia desviá-lo do seu caminho. E Uzumaki Naruto era a luz de Sasuke. A luz que poderia fazê-lo desistir de tudo o que havia planejado.<p>

Naruto estava morto e Sasuke não tinha mais nenhum obstáculo emocional para atrapalhar os seus planos. Mas isso não importava mais. A destruição de Konoha e a restauração da honra do clã Uchiha não importavam mais. Sasuke havia perdido o amor da sua vida inteira e essa era a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça.

Três vezes. Por três vezes Sasuke sentiu seu coração sangrar. Por três vezes teve a sua alma ferida e as cicatrizes nunca se fecharão. Por três vezes sentiu-se mergulhar na mais profunda agonia. O primeiro golpe no peito de Sasuke foi o extermínio do clã que resultou na morte de seus pais. Depois veio a morte de Itachi. E agora Sasuke perdia Naruto. Será que o destino nunca deixará de ser cruel? A sina de UchihaSasuke será ver sempre sua felicidade escorrer entre seus dedos?

O falcão desistiu para sempre de voar. Desistiu porque nunca mais poderá abrir suas asas no céu dos olhos da raposa de Konoha.

Sai observava de longe Sasuke agarrado ao corpo sem vida de Naruto. Seu peito gritava para que ele corresse em direção aos dois, empurrasse Sasuke para longe e tomasse Naruto em seus braços. Mas não o fez. Preferiu assistir tudo a distancia.

A semelhança física entre Sai e Sasuke chamava a atenção das garotas. Mas não foi o bastante para chamar a atenção do loiro hiperativo. O anjo que fez o coração antes congelado pela AnbuNe voltar a sentir o calor dos sentimentos. Poderia um anjo ter um demônio dentro de si? Independente de ser ou não o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, Naruto era o anjo de Sai. Anjo que sempre estava disposto a abrir suas asas para outro, para o renegado UchihaSasuke.

Sai sempre soube que os sorrisos de Naruto não eram para ele, que suas lágrimas não eram para ele e que o amor do loiro nunca lhe pertencera, então se contentando então em estar perto de Naruto, conversar com ele, irritá-lo com seus comentários indiscretos, consolá-lo nos seus momentos de tristeza.

Naruto nunca fora de Sai e o moreno sabia disso. Mas o sentimento de perda era enorme e esmagava o seu coração que antes não sentia nada. Como alguém pode perder algo que nunca foi seu? Em uma situação comum, Sai buscaria explicação em algum livro, mas essa não era uma situação comum. Era uma situação em que o moreno nunca mais veria o seu anjo, seja sorrindo, triste ou irritado. E livros não preencherão o enorme vazio no peito de Sai.

O rosto do garoto estava inexpressivo como sempre. Isso porém, não impediu as lágrimas de escorrerem abundantes por sua pele pálida.

- Naruto... isso que eu sinto desde quando o vi pela primeira vez... isso seria amor? Por que sinto o meu peito doer tanto só de pensar que você se foi para sempre?

O Anbu então vira as costas. A agonia de Sasuke refletia a sua própria e Sai prefere não se torturar ainda mais.

Talvez o próprio Naruto não tivesse consciência de que sua ausência fosse causar tanto sofrimento.


End file.
